Love and Lies
by Ayesha Raees
Summary: Teenage years, teenage problems, four girls, four boys, four different lives… what else? SasukeXOc, ShikamaruXOc, NarutoXHinata, NejiXOc High school fic... RR
1. What’s the difference?

**Love and Lies**

**Chapter 1: What's the difference? **

A teenage girl walked out of the airport, a black suitcase in one hand. She had black hair and bright dazzling big crimson eyes. She had thick black hair with red streaks in them and they ended up till her mid back; at that moment, they were tied up in a high pony tail. Her face was pale and tired. Uttering a sigh, she looked around at the crowded parking lot, trying to spot a taxi but was of course, unsuccessful.

The girl pulled at her heavy suit case and started walking on the sidewalk. Suddenly spotting a taxi, the girl raised her hand and waved, hopefully and to her surprise the taxi stopped.

The girl smiled to herself, cheerfully and got into the taxi. After telling the directions to the driver, she sat back and took out some money… _she strictly needed a job. _

Putting aside the thought, she sighed as the taxi stopped. After paying, she got off the taxi, dragging the suit case behind her.

The stars shown in the night's sky looked beautiful, like small fire flies in the dark… the girl now stood in front of a tall building of flats. She walked towards the platform and started climbing the stairs towards her apartment. She stopped at the certain door and took out her keys, for a second he just stood there, finding the right one. She at last opened the door and entered.

She turned on the lights and a very familiar sight greeted her.

Her apartment consisted of two rooms, one for her and one… extra. There was a TV lounge and a small tidy kitchen and one tiny washroom.

She was now standing in the TV lounge which consisted of two beam bags, a big leather couch, a TV, a lamp, a furry carpet on the floor and a number of other things…

She sighed as she kicked off her black sneakers and threw her suite case on a beam bag. She jumped on the couch and stared at the ceiling…

_Home sweet home…_

* * *

A blue haired girl and a black haired girl were lying on the soft cold grass, staring at the sky; each of them was absorbed into their own thoughts.

The park was silent as it was 10 o'clock in the night and everyone had already left except the two girls who loved to hangout in the night, staring at the stars…

One girl had sky blue hair that ended till her shoulders and they were tied up in two pony tails. She had small hazel eyes and had a fair skin. She was wearing a light blue short skirt and a black sleeveless tank top.

The other girl had crystal white eyes and black short hair. She looked shy and gentle. She was wearing a baggy high neck T shirt and some pants.

"Hinata?" the blue haired girl said suddenly

"Yes," the black haired girl said now known as Hinata.

"Are you excited about tomorrow?" she asked, eagerly.

Hinata blinked and smiled.

"Yes, a little, school is going to start and stuff. We will be busy again right?" she said, turning looking at her friend.

The blue haired girl nodded.

Hinata sat up.

"Something wrong, Jen?" she asked, worriedly. Usually her friend would start yelling with excitement.

Jen sat up too.

"No, not really… it's the stars. They look strange… as they know something bad will happen," she said, pushing a few strands of hair behind her ear.

Hinata stared at her and then at the stars. Jen always had funny feelings and that's why she didn't have any friends. The truth was Hinata and Jen were best friends because Hinata was the only person that understood and then there was Blaire, she was also comforting.

"Its going to be fine, Jen," Hinata said, giving her friend a hug who hugged her back.

After a minute or so, they both got up and started for home.

"I wish there would be some good new students this year," Hinata said, eagerly

"Yeah, someone who will hit Sasuke's butt and stop his arrogant attitude," Jen said, excitedly almost as eagerly as Hinata although she meant it in a different way.

Hinata smiled.

"I wish tomorrow will come quickly, this summer was totally boring," Jen said, calming down after a bit.

"Do you think Blaire came back from her family vacation?" asked Hinata

Jen shrugged and kicked a stone that was lying in her path.

"We will see tomorrow," Jen said as she stopped in front of an ordinary two story house.

"Bye Hinata! I will see you tomorrow!" Jen shouted as she jumped over the fence and disappeared into the bushes.

Hinata smiled at her back and started walking towards her house which was only a couple of streets away.

Hinata turned the corner and bumped into someone and instantly fell on the ground. She felt pain gushed through her body but soon stopped. She looked up to see who she had bumped into and was surprised to see a blond boy at the time like this.

With the help of the little light thrown by the stars, Hinata finally recognized who it was and then scowled.

"Sorry, I didn't expect anybody to be out in a time like this…" he said and trailed off as he offered his hand to her.

Hinata scowled, it was obvious that he didn't recognize her.

Ignoring the hand, Hinata got up. The boy looked surprised but because of the little light of stars, he at last recognized her.

"Oh it's you," he said, his voice full of hatred.

Hinata shook her head, hopelessly.

"Yeah who do you expected?" she asked sarcastically.

The boy smirked and closed his eyes.

Hinata walked passed him.

"See you at school, Naruto," she said, emotionlessly.

Naruto stared at her back.

"See you there too," he whispered.

Hinata quickened her pace. After walking for five minutes, she reached her house. She jumped over the fence, moved noiselessly in the garden, then took hold of a bush and climbed it into her room.

Her parents didn't know that she was out at this hour especially when she had to go to school tomorrow.

Lying on her bed, Hinata rubbed her head as she remembered her meeting with Naruto, one of the most popular guys in school. She sighed and opened the draw of her side table and took out a frame. Switching on the lamp, she stared at the picture… a picture of her and Naruto in grade 3…

She and Naruto had been best friends for as long as she could remember and they were very close. Hinata even admitted to herself that she liked Naruto a little… or maybe a lot. But the thing was, her crush was over after grade 7… when they were graduated from the middle school to high school…

Naruto found new friends, he spend more time with them than her and when he did, he only talked about the stuff he did with his new friends… while Hinata on the other hand, didn't got any good friends, she was too shy and timid. Hinata felt angry at Naruto for leaving her and breaking their bond of friendship. It was the first time Hinata had ever argued with Naruto and Naruto was surprised too. He just stood their and listened, without saying a single word…

After that Hinata never talked to Naruto and it looked like Naruto didn't even care…

_Bad company leads to bad influence._

Hinata rubbed her head trying to forget the thought. She looked at the picture…

They were on a tree, Hinata was sitting, blushing and Naruto was standing on the thick branch, laughing. They were 9 years old then. 'Good times' she thought

Putting back the picture into the drawer, Hinata kicked off her shoes and stretched. She shut the lamp and turned to get some sleep.

She remembered how she had met Jen… she was new and was in grade 8… nobody talked to her because she was new. There was a rule made by the popular guys in the school that no one was allowed to talk to new people… and Hinata having a grudge on Naruto did… and she was glad that she did. Jen Toucan was the most amazing girl in the whole world, she had a sixth sense… not she was abnormal or psychic. She was… amazing.

Hinata yawned and snuggled into her pillow before dozing off.

* * *

"MOM, I NEED TO GET SOME SLEEP FOR GOD'S SAKES!!! TOMORROW IS SCHOOL AND I ALREADY FEEL SICK!"

A fifteen year old girl shouted from the stairs as her mother as usual told her to unpack before going to bed.

She had soft red curly hair which ended up till her shoulders. Her eyes were bright green and had a fair skin but it was tanned because of the Hawaiian sun. She was wearing red shorts and a green top and she looked annoyed…

Her mother came from the kitchen, holding a fry pan in one hand and a cooking spoon in another…

"Now, Blaire… you don't need to shout. Why don't you eat something and then you can unpack tomorrow? I know we are all tired because of the journey back home but honey, have some patience," her mother said, gently, shaking her read hair.

Blaire sighed, helplessly.

"I am not hungry," she argued.

"Now, Blaire, not another word… come downstairs and eat," her mother said, sternly and disappeared into the kitchen again.

Scowling, Blaire went downstairs.

* * *

Naruto walked slowly towards his destination. He felt angry and lost, was it his fault that Hinata was being so rude? After all they were best friends until grade 7 and then she started ignoring Naruto without any reason… when Naruto tried to talk to her, she just looked bored and turned away.

Uttering a sigh, Naruto stopped in front of the huge mansion.

_He just wanted a better life…and Hinata just went away._

He rang the bell and waited for the gate to open. After a minute or so, when it finally opened, he waked inside and into the huge oak doors.

He walked into the long corridor and opened the last door into the huge TV lounge where three boys were sitting.

Two of them greeted him with a nod but the other just ignored his presence.

"Hi guys, sorry I am late," Naruto said, cheerfully and sat down on one of the many couches.

His friends didn't reply. There were three boys, two of them lying upside down in front of the TV and playing play station.

And the other just sitting on the couch, looking bored.

The black haired boy, who had white crystal eyes and was wearing a high necked T shirt, cursed under his breath and threw the controller on the floor, annoyed.

"Your turn, Sasuke," he said

The boy sitting on the couch had raven black hair and charcoal black eyes. He was wearing a blue shirt… his name was Sasuke Uchiha, the most popular guy in school or in Earth as his family was quite famous.

"I don't waste my time playing stupid games, Neji," he said

Neji shrugged.

"Er, isn't school tomorrow?" Naruto asked, suddenly.

All three boys looked at him and nodded, quietly.

"CRAP!!! I FORGOT!!! I need to go! I am sorry, I will see you tomorrow," Naruto yelled, getting up and running out of the door.

Everyone rolled their eyes.

_Same old Naruto._

"Shikamaru, will you PLEASE stop grinning? We know that you are good at stupid things like play station! So shut up!" Neji shouted angrily at the boy sitting next to him who also had black hair.

Shikamaru made a face.

"You are just jealous," he said, scowling.

Sasuke sighed...

* * *

_People say life is a bed of roses, yes it is but the thing is, roses have thorns too._

_by- Ayesha Raees_

* * *

**Well hi...!**

**this is my first ever Naruto fan fic so if you dont like it, just skip the flames ok? thanks!**

**and if you liked it, then PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!**

**this is actually a high school fic so no ninja stuff... heheheh**

**anyway, I kinda change the personalities of a few ppl... i know neji wont play play station... but shikamaru would huh? **

**anyway, i have also shown Hinata as a quiet and gentle girl in front of everyone but when Naruto and they are alone well... things get ugly because Naruto made new friends and forgot about her etc...**

**but Naruto dont know that... **

**i have already written it...**

**if you have any questions, just ask and please review!!!**


	2. School Assembly

**Love and Lies**

**Chapter 2: School Assembly**

The alarm rang loudly through the room. Taking a deep breathe, Hinata slammed her hand on top of it, shutting the irritating noise.

She groaned and got up to change into her uniform.

After fifteen minutes, she was in the kitchen, drinking a cup of tea.

The door bell rang.

Hinata got up, swung her bag on her shoulder and opened the door only to reveal an annoyed red head standing there, her hands crossed on her chest.

"BLAIRE!!!" Hinata shouted and flung her arms around the annoyed looking teenager who _almost _smiled.

"Hinata, its nice to meet you too… can you let go now? People are staring," Blaire whispered, looking around.

Hinata blushed and let go.

Blaire dusted her shirt and then they started to walk towards school.

"How… how were your vacations?" Hinata asked, slowly, scared that Blaire would go on a fit.

Blaire frowned and then sighed, calming down.

"It was OK, I guess, my aunts and uncles kept saying how old I was and I needed more food because I was too thin etc… it was quite annoying," she said, looking at the early sky.

"Oh, yeah I can imagine how you felt; you don't like attention do you?"

"Yeah, you know me very well now," Blaire said, smirking.

Suddenly a black colored limo drove passed them. The girls rolled their eyes at it as it disappeared at a corner.

"Those duffers will never change, will they?" Blaire asked.

"No I don't think so…" Hinata whispered, quietly.

They didn't say another word all the way to school.

* * *

The crimson eyed girl combed her long thick black and red hair again and again, lost in her own thoughts. Uttering a sigh, she threw the hair brush on the small dressing table and pulled her hair into a pony tail.

She got up from a stool and pushed her communicator into her school bag before flinging it on her shoulders; she walked out of her room and out of her apartment, locking the door behind her as she left.

She climbed down the stairs and started for school.

* * *

Hinata and Blaire entered the noisy school building. Girls were laughing, giggling and yelling outside in the grounds. Shikamaru, Sasuke, Neji and Naruto fan clubs.

Hinata turned to see what was going on in the grounds and saw them getting out of the limo and waving to the girls in full glee, everyone except Sasuke of course…

"Hi guys!"

Hinata turned and saw Jen. She grinned, cheerfully.

After sharing a few greetings, Hinata, Jen and Blaire walked towards their lockers to get their stuff.

"So Blaire, are you excited about starting a new school year?" Jen asked, hugging her history and biology books and shutting her locker with a snap.

"Me? Excited? Have you lost it, Jen? I don't even like school! Besides, what will be new this year? We will get detention and those stupid popular boys will just get out of the way like every time!" Blaire said, angrily, shutting her locker too.

"I wish a new student will arrive that will put something into their minds because the teachers are too impressed by them," Hinata said, shutting her locker too.

There was a minute silence as they started walking towards the school auditorium where the assembly was being held. On the first day of school year, the school invited the new students and announced the new head boy and head girl.

The girl's school was just not an ordinary school; it was the most popular and had a high reputation. The school was huge; there were even dorms for students for staying in if their families have left for an emergency. And when the school is that great, it meant that the school should have discipline, punctuation and rules.

And most of the people hated this.

First, they hated the school uniform. For girls it consisted of white button up shirt and blue checked short skirt, a plain blue tie around the neck and of course, a blazer which was of navy blue color with red linings. For boys, it was the same except they didn't wear skirts, they wore grey pants.

Reaching the assembly hall, the girls sat at the back and started to chat until the bell rang.

* * *

"Good Morning, students," the principal said, in her old serious voice.

"We will, start out assembly as we always do by a prayer from god that we all would have a wonderful experienced term this year," The principal sighed and paused, scanning the students that were seated in the hall.

"This year we have a new student, she has came from Italy, Europe and her name is Berry Harrison… Miss Harrison come on the stage,"

All the boys sat up quickly, even Shikamaru was craning his neck to see who the new girl was.

A small slim figure appeared on the stage. She smiled and dimples formed in her cheeks, her crimson eyes shown.

The boys sighed and the girls looked in envy.

The principal shoved the mike on the 15 year old girl's face.

"Would you like to say something?" she said, sweetly.

Berry looked at the principal, politely and nodded and then she murmured confidently in to the mike.

"Hello everyone, I am Berry Harrison and I am from Italy. Nothing else, thank you,"

She flashed a smile at the students. The boys sighed, quietly and the girls groaned.

The principal looked confused at the short introduction but smiling, send her down the stage to sit in the assembly.

"Well, that was our new student, now we will carry on with our assembly." The principal said.

She looked at the students again and then said:

"It was very difficult to select the perfect head boy and head girl this year but my decisions have been made, I will call out the two pupils name and they will come on stage to collect their golden lined blazers which will tell the students that they have the right to boss them around,"

The students groaned.

"This year, this school's head boy will be Sasuke Uchiha," the principal said.

Hinata, Jen and Blaire groaned loudly but their groans were never heard because of the loud noise that was made by the girls. There was yelling, hooting, shouting, clapping…

Hinata looked over to the new girl and saw her sitting at the first row and staring at Sasuke Uchiha who was smirking and was boldly walking towards the stage.

Hinata was surprised to see Berry roll her eyes and shook her head, _annoyed. _

Smiling, Hinata told Blaire and Jen what she had seen.

Sasuke Uchiha was now on the stage, looking grim and serious. He was represented by the golden lined blazer; he took it without a word and stood back for the Principal to announce the head girl.

"And this year the head girl would be Jade Shams,"

Jade Shams was a total slut. She thought she was the best and was popular among boys who didn't have any sense about the fake beauty she had…

She collected her blazer and stood at the side of Sasuke who ignored her.

Jade blushed.

The principal announced them to get up and get to their respective classes.

Berry got up, picking up her school bag with her.

She felt someone watching her carefully.

She turned and saw Sasuke Uchiha staring at her.

Their eyes met and surprisingly it was Berry who turned her back towards him first and started to walk towards her class room.

* * *

_Is it beautiful outside? yes is it? because all I can see is smoke, blood and deaths... _

_By Ayesha Raees_

* * *

**Boring right?**

**sorry ... but there would be something in the next chapters...**

**i will make Sasuke chase by the fan girls!!!**

**hhehehe... hows that?**

**tc**

**read and review!**


	3. Friends And Enemies

**Love and Lies**

**Chapter three: Friends and Enemies**

Berry sat in the class room, lost in her own thoughts because the teacher had not arrived yet. The students were casually talking about stuff and Berry couldn't help noticing the girls shrieking and looking at the very end of the room.

She turned and saw two boys sitting at the very last rows. Berry rolled her eyes and went to her normal sitting position.

_Popular duffers… What were their names again? I did check in the school website… oh yeah Sasuke and Neji… _

Berry stared as the students began to settle down and the chemistry teacher came in. She was wearing black rimmed glasses and had grey eyes. Her black hair was tied up in a bun with pencils in them. She looked in her late thirties and age showed on her face.

Berry opened her book and listened to the teacher as she started a lecture.

**----Lunch---**

"Did you see the new student?" Jen asked, eagerly, as she took her lunch and sat under a huge and thick oak tree.

"No, she wasn't in any of my classes," Hinata replied, taking a bite of her sandwich as she rested her back against the bark.

Blaire fell under the shade of the tree and groaned, loudly.

"I am going to sleep, wake me up when the lunch is over ok?" she said, closing her eyes.

Hinata and Jen looked at her and rolled her eyes.

"Don't you want to talk to the new girl?" Jen asked.

"No, I want to do something exciting and I can't do anything because I am in school and I don't want to get detention," Blaire muttered

There was a minute silence.

* * *

Berry breathed heavily and pushed back her hair that had came lose a long time ago. She flung herself over another branch and pulled herself up. 

She was climbing a certain huge Oak tree and was trying to get on the highest branch so then she could walk over to the roof.

And yes, she was nuts. She only wanted to go to the roof and stand on the railings, not caring that she will lose her balance, fell and kill herself BUT enjoy when the wind will hit her face. Besides, she needed a better network for her communicator so she could surf the internet too.

Her blue blazer's sleeves were tied around her neck in an untidy way and her hands were slightly scratched because of the swift climbing.

She reached the highest branch and stood on top of it and looked down. She could see everything and everyone; the school's huge grounds, the football court, the gym, the swimming pool, the cafeteria building which was empty because everyone preferred their lunches outside, the huge tennis courts and a number of other stuff.

She narrowed her eyes at a group of girls who were giggling and shrieking behind a boy who was wearing a golden lined blazer. He was on round and he soon disappeared into a building.

'_If the head boy or girl catches me on a roof, I am dead,' _Berry thought, as she gulped and walked on the branch towards the roof, trying her best to keep her balance. Thank to god, she reached the roof and jumped on it, without falling.

A sudden gust of cold air hit her face and her hair began to fly, slightly.

_Now for the railings._

Smiling, she flung her leg on top of the steep but flat railing and stood on it. For a second she thought she was going to fall but she again, thankfully didn't. Gaining her balance, Berry just stood there, enjoying the land below her. She pulled out her I pod and started to listen to some rock genre songs.

* * *

Neji, Shikamaru and Naruto climbed the dark stairs. Naruto again and again, cursing under his breathe about to many stairs. 

"Shut up, Naruto, we come here every school day, so stop moaning," Neji said as they stopped in front of a door.

Shikamaru took out some keys and jingled them in an irritating manner.

"So where is Sasuke?" he asked

"Sasuke said that as he is the head boy now, he will have to take a round and come here later," Neji replied.

"So we wait for him here?" Naruto panted

"Yeah, but outside," Neji said as Shikamaru opened the door. He pushed it and everyone made their way through it.

They were standing on a roof of a building. An Oak tree grew at one side, almost reaching the roof it self. The weather was calm and the wind blew. It was quiet and peaceful, no sign of any fan girls or girls except for one who was standing on the railing…

Wait.

A red and black haired girl stood on the railings, the blazer's sleeves tied around her neck, her hair flying slightly. She was listening to her I pod; she was too lost in the music and her own thoughts to notice the boys standing behind her, staring at her in a shocked expression.

"Where the hell did she came from?" Naruto asked, recovering from his shock

"Yeah, the door was locked," Shikamaru said, staring at her thin waist.

Neji frowned.

"It's forbidden to come on roofs," he said

"It is? Then why are we here?" Naruto asked

"Wow, she is cute, who the hell is she?" Shikamaru asked

There was a minute silence.

"She must be the new student," Neji said

"Oh yeah, can we push her?" Naruto asked, eagerly

"ARE YOU NUTS SHE WILL DIE IF WE DO!!" Shikamaru shouted, hitting Naruto on his head.

"So?" Naruto asked, rubbing his head

Neji smirked.

"Well she is cute and all and I don't want her to die," Shikamaru replied, casually.

Naruto grinned and then looked again at the girl again.

"She doesn't even know we are here," he said

Suddenly the door opened and a cold blacked haired boy stepped on the roof. He stopped when he saw the girl standing on her railings. He looked at his friends, a question look in his eyes.

"We have no idea," Naruto said, truthfully.

Sasuke frowned.

"What do we do with her? She is new and she is in _our place_," Neji said, angrily.

Sasuke pushed his black locks, thoughtfully.

"How did she came up here in the first place," he asked

"Don't know, maybe she climbed the tree or something," Shikamaru said, staring at her back.

Sasuke closed his eyes and shook her head. _Climbed the tree? That sounds impossible because only ten minutes have gone since the lunch period has started._

"So what do we do?" Neji asked, eager for some actions.

"Tap her and tell her to get lost," Sasuke said, as he opened his eyes and checked her out…

_Small, timid, cute, polite… lovely hair… WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING!!!?? _

Sasuke shook his head.

Naruto ran forward, stretched his arm and shook Berry's shoulder.

Berry jumped, shocked and scared and turned her head to see _those boys _staring at her. Her eyes darted towards a door. She switched of her I Pod and looked at them, shocked.

"There was a door?" she asked, surprised.

The boys didn't reply except Sasuke stepped up and gave her a cold glare.

"Get lost, this is our place," he said

Berry stared at him and then smirked.

"I thought it was against the rules to climb roofs, head boy," she said

Sasuke went red but recovered.

Naruto gave her a shove.

Berry waved her arms frantically as she lost her balance. A shock expression came over her perfect features as she fell off the roof…

The boys looked, shocked. Naruto gulped. Sasuke glared.

"I didn't mean to!" Naruto shouted, defensively.

Berry fell from the roof and tried to grab anything that came into her way. She tried grabbing the branches but she was falling to fast and the branches were hurting her hand. She looked around and saw a water pipe on the side of the building. Gulping, she grabbed the water pipe with both her hands.

Her hands started to scream in pain, she gritted her teeth but thankfully landed on the ground, _safely._

Berry gulped, angrily and looked up at the roof and saw four figures, staring at her.

_Losers!_

Berry looked at her hands, scratched and bloody. She looked around and saw three girls staring at her while sitting under the shade of the tree.

Berry walked over to them and collapsed beside Jen who was staring at her.

"THOSE LOSERS!" Berry yelled on top of her lungs.

Hinata, Jen and Blaire sweat dropped.

"You are Berry right?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah I am Berry and I am very angry! That Naruto kid just pushed me off the roof!!" she shouted, taking out her hanky and rubbing the blood off her hands.

Blaire smirked and looked up at the roof.

"Nice landing," she said

"Thanks,"

"We haven't really introduced ourselves, I am Jen Toucan, this is Hinata Hyuuga and Blaire Jun," Jen introduced herself and her friends.

Berry nodded and smiled at them.

"And something tells me that we are the only ones who hate those bakas up there," she said, scowling at the thought.

They nodded. Berry smirked.

"Well, I don't know about you guys but I am going to take my sweet 666 revenge," Berry said, in a dark voice.

"666 revenge?" Hinata asked, confused.

"666 is a devil's sign," Jen said, looking at the leaves.

"So what really happened?" Blaire asked eagerly.

Berry told her new friends about the roof thing and how she had insulted Sasuke…

* * *

"Wow, did you see that landing?" Shikamaru asked awe-struck. 

"Yeah, she just landed like that! Amazing!" Naruto yelled

Sasuke and Neji frowned, confused.

"Don't do it again Naruto, she could have been killed," Sasuke said

"Why the hell are you concerned?" Naruto asked, confused.

Sasuke pushed back his hair and leaned against a wall.

"I am not concerned about her life, I am concerned about ours. We might get into serious trouble," Sasuke said as Shikamaru and Naruto walked off from the railings.

Neji stood there for a second, staring at the grounds when he suddenly saw Berry walked under the tree and sit with some other girls.

Neji smirked at his cousin, Hinata but his eyes darted to the female sitting next to her.

Her blue hair shone and her hazel eyes twinkled. Neji stared at her, mesmerized by her pureness and her beauty.

"Neji?"

Neji turned and saw his friends staring at him.

"Sorry I zoned out," he said, with another glance at the girl, he walked away from the railings and started to chat with his friends.

* * *

_Happiness is just a word to me, a word without emotions._

_By Ayesha Raees_

* * *

**Well... even though my finals are on top of my heads... i updated...**

**sooooo please READ AND REVIEW!!!**

**and thanks to those who had! **


	4. A disaster

**Love and Lies**

**Summary: Teenage years, teenage problems, four girls, four boys, four different lives… what else? SasukeXOc, ShikamaruXOc, NarutoXHinata, NejiXOc.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: A disaster**

Berry tried not to flinch neither to wince, she had done this many times and then why did it hurt so much now? Maybe because before she was always attacked by animals and insects when she was in the wild forests with her parents, but this time she wasn't hurt because of an animal but this time she was hurt because of a human…

She pressed the alcohol swap on her injured hand and closed her eyes as the pain surge through her body. She sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror, her reflection showed a red cheeked girl with tangled open hair. She sighed again. She always thought humans were 'civilized' though forgetting the point that she wasn't either civilized or can be called a 'human'. Boys of this school were really getting on her nerve, they were stupid and wild, so wild that they hurt innocent people without a proper purpose… even the animals do it to protect themselves but those boys…

_They are the wildest of all animals…_

Berry shook her head, sadly as she opened her bag again to take out a fresh box of white cotton bandages. Wrapping her hands in a way that they can be used again, she threw the empty box of bandages into a nearby overflowing dustbin and then took a pair of thin beautiful leather gloves from her pocket. Slipping her bandaged hands into them so other people wont ask her any questions, she zipped shut her bag and tried to do something with her hair.

Tying it again into a high pony tail, she flung her bag on her shoulder and went out of the bathroom where her new friends were waiting.

"You took a long time, what were you doing?" Jen asked and then blushed when she heard herself what she had said.

"Nothing… my hair are so damn thick that they just don't tie up, sometimes I think I will cut them till my ears," Berry said in an annoyed voice as she swiftly slipped her hands into her blazer's pockets which Berry was wearing.

"No way, don't cut it… you just don't know how to manage them that's all," Hinata said, smiling.

Sighing, Berry walked towards her locker to get her stuff. She wasn't happy and her first day was hell.

"What do you have next?" Blair asked as she leaned against the lockers watching Berry look for her things.

"Mathematics, I hate that subject," Berry said as she took out her math book and shut her locker.

Jen opened her mouth to say something but her voice was absorbed by loud cheering and shouting.

The girls looked at the end of the corridor and saw four boys walking towards their classes, followed by millions of fan girls.

Hinata, Blaire, Berry and Jen sighed, hopelessly and then started to talk about their random stuff again.

The boys walked passed them and were surprised to see them ignoring. The word 'ignore' weren't in their vocabulary so they all felt a ting of annoyance in their chest.

Sasuke looked at Berry, a smirk on his face. He stopped suddenly making his friends and the crowd stop too.

Berry, now feeling a number of eyes on her, turned and saw Sasuke standing a few feet from her. She scowled at him as he took out a red notebook and a pen from his pant's pocket and started to write on it.

There was a minute silence.

Sasuke slowly tore a page from his notebook and then threw it towards Berry who was shocked to see the floating paper in front of her. Slowly, she picked up the detention slip from the floor.

"What's this?" She asked.

Sasuke put his notebook back into his pocket.

"Detention slip," he replied, casually.

"For what?"

"For climbing roofs, of course,"

Berry looked at the detention slip, quietly and then shrieked loudly making everyone in the corridor jump.

"TWO WEEKS! BUT YOU CANT GIVE ME DETENTION FOR TWO WEEKS!!! YOUR FRIENDS CLIMBED THE ROOF TOO YOU KNOW, ARE THEY GETTING DETENTION FOR TWO WEEKS!!???" Berry bellowed, angrily.

A few gulps were heard from the crowd and a few girls backed off. Everyone was surprised at the burst of anger from the new girl. Sasuke was shocked to hear a girl scream at him.

"First, don't shout. Second, if you argue I am going to extend your detention from two weeks to five weeks. Third, I am the head boy of this school and I have every right to give you detention and fourth, you must have imagined it, my friends never climbed a roof," Sasuke said, his voice calm but cold, his onyx eyes fixed on the angry girl beside him.

Berry glared at him and pulled her right sleeve up as she took a step towards him. Her gloved hand was clenched into a fist and without warning, she lunged at him.

Sasuke's eyes grew wide.

_She dared to fight me?_

Suddenly, somebody took hold of Berry's blazer and pulled her back so she wouldn't hurt anyone.

Berry turned around to see Jen's hands tightly gripped on her blazer. Blaire had an evil smile on her face where as Hinata had shrunk back into the shadows, paler than usual.

Berry tried to pull away from Jen but it had no luck. Sighing, she gave up and glared at Sasuke whose notebook was out again and was writing something again.

Another piece of paper was thrown her way as Sasuke walked away, his mind full of thoughts, followed by his surprised friends and fans.

"Count to ten and then take a deep breath… relax," Jen said, rubbing Berry's shoulder.

"Are you nuts Jen? She was about to FIGHT him! She has the guts to do that… you stopped the perfect moment," Blaire said, angrily.

There was a small whimper from a corner and everyone looked to see Hinata crying.

"Oh my god… Hinata are you alright?" Jen said as she released Berry and walked towards Hinata to give her a tight hug.

Berry looked at them and then Blaire, confused. Blaire walked over to Berry and whispered:

"Hinata can't take violence neither colorful language, she is too sensitive,"

Berry nodded. Hinata reminded her of her little brother.

Berry bent down to pick up another detention ticket and then sighed when she read it.

_He gave me detention for two months…_

Berry sighed again. At that moment, she shouldn't think about herself right now, her friend was hurt. Physical pain can be bravely ignored and can be healed but emotional pain can neither be ignored neither be healed. It might be forgotten but there would always a small slash in a heart of the victim.

Berry walked over to Hinata and gave her a tight hug.

_She was glad that she even had some friends…_

* * *

"Dude, did you see that? She got one hell of a temper!" Naruto said to Sasuke and Neji as they took their seats in the chemistry classroom. Shikamaru wasn't there because he had World History.

"I know, she is such a dork, right Sasuke?" Neji said, looking at the lost teen beside him who grunted in response.

"Looks like her actions didn't affected Sasuke much," Naruto said.

Sasuke looked at him and cocked an eyebrow.

"I gave her detention for two months and in the future she WILL pay, I am just waiting for the right moment," he said.

Neji sighed as he remembered how the blue haired girl had stopped her friend from attacking Sasuke. All the time, the girl's face was calm with a light smile… it didn't look like she ever complained about anything.

"Though I am surprised that she even dared to attack you," Naruto said, breaking Neji's daydreaming.

Sasuke sighed and then glared at Naruto.

"I don't care, if you does that again, she is going to pay," he said before returning to his books.

* * *

_Follow your heart and it would lead you to your destiny. Like the landscapes, the land is up and down... so is someone's destiny._

_-Ayesha Raees._

* * *

**Hello! sorry for such a late update! i know this chapter was kinda lame... i am at last going to end the first day of school and then Berry will have flashbacks about the detention thingy... and i will somehow try to tie up Shikamaru and Blaire... Any questions, do ask... i wont say anything... and please always give me suggestions for future chapters... and tell me when i put something fluffy...**

**and sorry for any OOCness... **


	5. The hell units

**Love and Lies**

**Summary: Teenage years, teenage problems, four girls, four boys, four different lives… what else? SasukeXOc, ShikamaruXOc, NarutoXHinata, NejiXOc.**

**Chapter 5: The hell units.**

Blaire Jun walked into the classroom and took the seat in the last row where no one usually sat except some boys who weren't interesting in studies and Blaire, though she wasn't a boy, she wasn't interested in studies. She was always bored and took nothing seriously.

The class room started to fill as Blaire opened her World History book and started to look at the pictures. She could hear boys and girls whispering about the events that had just happened. Blaire sighed to herself, she was glad that it was the last period and after that she could at last go home.

The students began to settle down and thankfully nobody came to sit next to her, not because she was ugly neither because she was annoying but because she had a bad temper.

The teacher, Miss Mitarashi, was a young woman with dark purple hair and gave really long strict but funny lectures about World History, entered the classroom and after some shouts and yells, everyone shut up and the teacher started her lecture. Blaire sighed, again as she looked at the black board blankly…

_When would World History be history?_

Suddenly the door banged open and a guy with spiky black hair entered, he was panting heavily and drops of perspiration was running down his cheeks.

"I am-sorry-I am late," he panted and gave his charming smile at the teacher who cocked an eye brow.

A few annoying squeaks came from a few girls and then there was silence.

"Shikamaru Nara, what did I expected from you? It was obvious that you will be late, let me guess, you fell asleep in your locker or is it that you forgot that you are in school," Miss Mitarashi said, a hint of amusement in her voice.

Shikamaru laughed slightly and muttered an apology. The teacher nodded as he walked in and looked around to see any empty seats. He sighed, helplessly as he walked at the last empty seat in the last row which was next to Blaire who cringed in annoyance as he sat next to her. A few glares were shot at Blaire from the girls but Blaire didn't really bother about it… she didn't care.

The teacher sighed and continued her lecture.

Shikamaru stared at the black board, lost in his own thoughts and a tight knot in his throat, he was tensed… sitting next to the red head, he knew so well, was like beaten to death. He knew that whatever happened five years ago was his family's fault. Though, he had apologized about Blaire's loss a lot of time, she never forgave him or would never will. His parents had told him to stay away from this matter and don't get involved with the certain red head beauty so the school wont know the truth. Though Shikamaru had always had a grudge against her…

And they would never will because Blaire hardly cared about it… she only hurt herself again and again and promised her self to take revenge on Shikamaru but never got support and encouragement from her friends or her mother.

Shikamaru sighed and looked at his book, deciding to dot some notes but he was unsuccessful in finding a pencil. Though he didn't want to but was forced by his instincts, he turned to the red head beauty.

"Hey Blaire, do you have an extra pencil?" he asked, confidently and put on his perfect smile.

Blaire didn't even turn to look at him except she just shook her head. Annoyed, Shikamaru shook her shoulder a bit and obviously, Blaire snapped.

"Will you cut it out?" she said, trying to hold down her anger.

"Look hot shot, I just asked for a pencil, do you have a pencil or not?" Shikamaru said, forgetting the point that he should just forget it and ignore her as she, herself, was doing. He didn't know that it would just lead to more trouble as their pasts were connected.

"No I don't have a pencil now get lost, jerk," Blaire replied as she turned to look at the teacher again who was writing something on the board.

Shikamaru gritted his teeth.

"How dare you call me a jerk?"

"What's so surprising in that? You ARE a jerk,"

"I am not a jerk, loser,"

"I am not a loser,"

"You are because you are low and stupid and nobody likes you!"

Blaire opened her mouth to say something but realizing the truth in Shikamaru's words, she pressed her lips together and didn't say anything.

Shikamaru, glad that he found a weak spot in the girl, smirked.

"You do know that it's because of you, people are hurt… you suck big time, no wonder my parents told me to stay away from you,"

Blaire clenched her fist under her desk and gritted her teeth in anger.

"Shikamaru, don't say things that you don't know about," she said in a low voice.

Shikamaru smirked.

"I know a lot of stuff… you are just angry because I am correct and I am also right that you are just a dumb headed girl who blame herself because of your father's death, he went to hell do you know that…"

But Shikamaru wasn't able to continue because at that moment Blaire was on her feet, tears of anger and hurt in her eyes as she raised her fist and punched his face hard. Shikamaru fell of his chair, blood running from his lips. Blaire panted, trying to calm down.

Everyone was staring at her; the teacher had stopped talking and was glaring at the pair, angrily.

"BLAIRE TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE NOW!!" the teacher shouted.

Blaire gritted her teeth again and grabbed her books before storming out of the classroom.

Shikamaru groaned and got up from the floor, rubbing the blood from his face. He slightly felt bad; he knew that it wasn't really Blaire's fault that her father died. He felt angry at himself for losing it and saying such things to a girl that had already been through so much. Maybe he shouldn't have said all of that. Shikamaru should accept that it wasn't his business and he also should accept the fact that he and his family were related to the murder…

* * *

Blaire sat down on the bench, the principal was calling her mother. Her mother won't say anything to her, Blaire knew it, and she wouldn't ground or scold her except she will just give her a big hug.

It's been usually like this since Blaire's father had been killed, both mother and daughter were left alone and both couldn't live without him. Blaire's mother got adapted to the way of living without her husband but Blaire… she was another story.

_The idiot Nara! How dare he say such things… his family had been involved in the murder and now he is saying such things! _

Blaire shook her head, sadly and tried not to cry. Suddenly the bell rang, the school was at last over but Blaire knew she couldn't run out. She had to wait for her mother to come… come to comfort her.

Suddenly the door of the office opened and Berry came in, holding a huge pile of files that she was almost hidden in it. She walked towards the empty desk and threw the pile on it.

"Be more lady like will you? Arrange them alphabetically and don't make faces," a bold cold voice said from the door way…

Berry stopped making faces and gave a small nod at Sasuke Uchiha who walked away. Berry looked over at Blaire whose nose and cheeks were pink because she was trying her best to hold back her tears. Berry grinned not realizing the time.

"That Head boy is so annoying, he said that if I don't do my job properly he will give me detention until the end of the term… he sucks so much!" she said as she took a file and looked at it.

Blaire didn't answer. What could she say at the time like this?

"Oh by the way, why are you here?" Berry asked.

Blaire stayed silent.

Suddenly the door opened again and a young woman in her thirties came running in. She had a huge mop of red hair but they were straight and till her chin. Blaire got up and looked at her mom with a hurt face.

The woman flung her arms around Blaire and gave her a tight hug. Blaire blinked as tears ran down her cheeks but thankfully Berry didn't see it. Berry stared at them for a minute and then started to look at the file again.

"Blaire, I tried to come as quickly as possible, everything would be fine… go home, I will talk to the principal and please don't cry," her mother said in a low soft voice. She let go and Blaire who nodding took her bag and without another word marched out of the office.

Her mother sighed and walked in to another door where the principal usually sat.

Berry threw the file on the desk and tried to sneak out of the office but Sasuke, like a hawk blocked her path.

"And where do you think you are going?" he asked, glaring at the slightly shorter girl.

Berry rubbed her neck thoughtfully and then grinned, cheekily.

"Home," she said.

Sasuke looked at her.

"Did you arrange the files?"

"Yeah,"

"Then go and rearrange them!"

Berry glared at Sasuke who glared back and then she turned away and walked back towards the office.

Berry, leaned against the wall and took out her communicator so she could contact Blaire but before she could do that, the communicator was snatched from her hands by the same old stupid jerk, Sasuke Uchiha.

"You are in detention, no calling friends," he said, bluntly.

Berry glared at him.

"Give that back,"

"No, first do your job,"

"Are you deaf? I said GIVE ME THAT BACK!"

"I am not going to; I am going to keep until you learn to behave,"

Berry glared at Sasuke who looked amused as he waved her communicator in the air, out of her reach. Berry jumped to grab it but Sasuke took a step back but in the process, he slipped and tried to grab what was near him and that was obviously Berry's arm. Sasuke crashed on the floor with Berry on top of him, who was shocked at what was happening. Berry fell on top of him, her already injured hands taking the hit and they again screamed in pain.

_First day and so many accidents!_

Berry stared at Sasuke's onyx black eyes and was hypnotized for a second and so was Sasuke. Their hearts began to race; Sasuke who still had his hand on Berry's thin bony arm, tightened. He could hardly breathe; they were so near that he could smell her beautiful fragrance. So close that he could feel her heart.

Berry was the first one to come to her senses and she gulped, loudly.

_His expression is so dirty…_

"Will you please let go of my arm?" Berry said in an annoyed voice.

Sasuke coming to the real world at once let go of Berry and she quickly got up from him and then picked up her cell phone that was laying a few feat away.

Sasuke panted and got up from the floor. Without another way, he swiftly walked out of the office and towards the boy's bathroom.

He looked at his reflection in the mirror, his face was red and his hair was a mess, not to forget that he was panting heavily. He washed his face and then closed his eyes.

_What the hell happened?_

* * *

_With darkness comes the light, with light comes hope, with hope come determination and determination can win it all…_

_By Ayesha Raees_

* * *

**Well i kinda centered Blaire in this chapter... i will tell you more about it in the next chapter and a bit NejiXJen **


	6. Still Waiting

**Love and Lies**

**Summary: Teenage years, teenage problems, four girls, four boys, four different lives… what else? SasukeXOc, ShikamaruXOc, NarutoXHinata, NejiXOc.**

**Chapter 6: Explaining all.**

"Stupid!" Blair yelled on top of her lungs as she jumped slightly, punching the punching bag in front of her angrily, her hands clenched into fists, her red hair lose and slightly damp because of the sweat. It had been two hours since she had come home from school. She was depressed but she wasn't like other girls who would start eating buckets of ice-creams in depression neither she was the one who would just lie on her bed and cry the whole day but her way of handling depression was totally different from anyone especially if compared to a _normal _girl. Her way was to punch and kick the punching bag in her room until she collapsed with hydration or got too tired to stand, which usually happened after six hours of releasing her anger to a certain punching bag.

There was a small knock on her door which she ignored and kept punching and kicking the bag which swung slightly.

There was another knock this time louder. A small voice entered.

"Umm… Blair, it's me. Er, can I come in?"

Blair at once stopped in tracks as she recognized the voice.

"Berry, I am not in a mood to talk to you," she said and slightly regretted it. She knew that Berry would just come in and like everyone else, ask her what was wrong and what had happened and Blair did not like attention at all.

"Blaire, I have a surprise for you," Berry chirped from behind the door as she tried to twist the handle but it was locked.

Blaire sighed and cursed herself for hugging her mother at the office and crying. It was so unlike her. She stretched her slightly tired muscles and opened the door, slightly curious for what the surprise was. She was at once embraced into a breathtaking hug by Berry. Blaire scowled and shut the door.

"What do you want?" she asked, crossly, pushing the red and black haired girl back. Berry took a step backward and smiled brightly.

"You won't believe what happened,"

Blair's scowl vanished and her eyes widened in shock and surprise as she scanned her new friend's face thoughtfully. She couldn't believe it. Usually people came over to her to ask her what was wrong or was she alright. She was so sick of those sentences that she didn't feel like talking at all. It was like people took pity on her because there was a huge gap in her family and her heart, which she had lost everything and now she was _poor, weak and powerless. _She hated pity.

But here was Berry, talking like never before like nothing had happened at all.

Blaire claimed her normal composure again and with a small smile, sat on her bed.

"What?" she asked now interested.

Berry came and sat next to her and cupped her hands under her chin as she looked at her in a cute adorable way, her eyes flashing like red lights.

"Do you like skateboarding?" she asked excitedly.

"Nice question," Blaire said sarcastically as she looked at the walls of her room. One side was covered with posters of animes and rock bands. The other wall was covered with world maps. And against the other wall was a shelf full of trophies.

Berry saw her looking across her shoulder and turned around happily and got up from the bed at once. Her short school skirt waving slightly, her hands cupped cutely under chin, her eyes shining like diamonds, her mouth slightly a gap, she stared at the huge glass shelf which was neatly lined with trophies of all shapes, sizes and colors. Carved in every shiny shield and trophy was Blair's name and her achievement below. And all of them were related to sports.

"This is amazing," Berry whispered slowly.

Blaire blushed a beautiful shade of red.

"Thanks," she muttered under her breathe.

Berry whipped around to look at her, her crimson eyes suddenly becoming serious as she studied the expression that on the red head's face. It was easy for her judge what she was probably thinking and going through, her face told her all. Her face was pale and tension lingered on it like oil on water, she was worried and depressed.

Blaire stared back at her in silence. She was confused and a bit tensed, first Berry was jumping like a kid and now she was staring blankly at her like she has seen a prey. She slightly shuddered because Berry's red crimson eyes looked like an animal's that was about to launch itself on a prey.

"I am sorry," Berry muttered slowly as she lowered head and closed her eyes. Her shoulders slumped lightly and her book bag became slightly loose on her petite shoulders.

Taken by surprise, Blaire raised her eyebrows.

"About what?" she asked.

Berry sighed.

"I know you want to be alone right now as it seems obvious that you are not in a good mood. Sorry if I disturbed you, I can get _very _annoying sometimes and considering that you only knew me for a day, you will probably wanting me to leave," she said as she edged towards the door.

Blaire slightly chuckled.

"I was actually enjoying your company,"

Berry stopped in her tracks as she looked at her.

"Really?"

"Yeah,"

They both smiled at each other, creating an invisible friendship bond.

* * *

The pink haired girl stretched her muscles and pressed her pink lip-glossed lips together, making a slightly ticking voice with her tongue as she flapped her big eye lids, hotly. She exhaled deeply and ran her hand through her long pink bangs. Her emerald eyes shone brightly as she looked at sky and walked in a beautiful pace, swaying her hips as she did.

She stopped and smiled a dazzling smile at a passing black limo as she put her hands on her hips. The passer-bys looked at her in a daze and almost stumbled as they walk their eyes on the beautiful teenage girl that stood dazzling in the middle of the sidewalk.

Suddenly to her surprise, the limo stopped in front of her and the door flung open. The girl's surprise expression was replaced by annoyance.

"Hi Sakura! Looking hot!" the long haired blond girl shouted loudly and motioned her to come in.

The girl named Sakura nodded, smiling attentively and slipped gracefully into the limo. She turned towards her friends and smiled at them all before shutting the car door.

"I thought it was Sasuke for a moment, looks like his head boy duties are keeping him late," Sakura said to the girl next to her who nodded.

"I can see your disappointment Sakura, I hardly saw Shikamaru today at all," the long haired blond girl said.

"And I did not see Neji," a brown haired girl muttered.

"And my dear Naruto," said another.

"Oh jade, TenTen and Ino, I think we should do something," Sakura said, worriedly.

"Like what?" Jade asked.

"Like going on a date with them," Ino said, smiling.

"Yeah," Sakura said.

"Have you seen the new student?" TenTen suddenly changed the topic, her eye brows furrowed.

"Yeah, she is so _ugly_ and _plain_," Ino said, disgusted.

"And she got two months detention for trying to pick a fight with Sasuke," Jade commented after a small while.

Sakura narrowed her eyes dangerously and pointed her index finger at Jade threateningly. Everyone looked at Jade in utter horror and Jade's eyes widened in shock.

"Correct your mistake… NOW!" the pink haired girl shouted loudly.

Shaking slightly, Jade swallowed a huge knot in her throat.

"I am sorry Sakura, she was trying to pick up fight with _your _Sasuke," she babbled quickly.

Sakura expression cooled down.

"Wow, that's simply stupid… I think she doesn't know that Sasuke and his friends are black belted in martial arts," Ino said loudly.

Sakura looked out of the car's window and frowned slightly.

"Everything alright?" TenTen asked her.

Sakura looked at them in a serious expression.

"I think we have to something about the _four losers _that are _ruining_ the school," she muttered darkly.

* * *

Jen Toucan smiled at herself as she skipped happily and entered the park. Her eyes lingered towards the bright blue cloudless sky. Blue cloudless skies represented peace and love. It also represented good. She spotted a few doves flew by and she knew that they represented harmony and peace too.

She walked towards the swing and her eyes still on the blue sky sat down on the empty one, pushing her sneakers in the sand.

She breathed in deeply and stretched her muscles and looked around at her surroundings which were empty. It was not surprising, the park was empty at this time as everyone would be heading to shopping malls or their homes and nobody bothered about the park. Jen simply adored the park and its privacy that was only available at that time.

She sighed slowly as she heard her cell phone vibrating in her book bag that was hung loosely on her shoulders. She got up and flung her bag in front of her as she tried to find her cell phone in her book bag, her blue bangs fell on her fair face.

She dig out her cell phone and was about to press the green button when she spotted a black butterfly sit on her nose.

"_Oh no, bad luck," _she thought as her eyes widened in shock. Suddenly scared that bad luck was on her, she started jumping frantically, waving her arms around in a mad way, trying to throw the butterfly off her nose and in such a panic that she was creating for herself, she stumbled upon a huge rock and fell down painfully on her buttocks, her book bag which was still open and was under her arm, slipped automatically and did a flip in the air and all her books, papers, pencils, pens, colors and other junk fell out of her bag and spread like a blanket on the ground. She groaned slowly as she looked at her hand to answer her cell phone but found it gone suddenly and it was lying a few meters away from her.

She sighed and took a deep breath, counting till ten and relaxing the sudden urge to yell out loud for some attention. She smiled to herself calmly.

"_Think positively," _her conscience told her _"The black butterfly is not on you so your bad luck is probably gone," _

She was about to get up when her eyes widened in shock as the black butterfly fluttered again and sat on her nose. Her eyes furrowed and her complexion paled as her hands started to tremble.

"_Bad luck," _

She was about to faint when slowly she felt the presence of someone near her but she didn't dare to look around because she was afraid that she would find another bad luck. A dark shadow loomed over her and the butterfly closed and shut its wings peacefully on her nose. She closed her eyes and allowed more bad luck to conquer her.

She heard a light chuckle in front of her face and she could sense something warm and _lively _in front of her face. She slowly opened her eyes and blushed a thousand shades of red as her eyes stared into a pair of warm lavender ones. For a second she thought she was staring at Hinata's eyes but at once rejected the thought because she knew that her best friend's eyes were full of warmth, kindness and purity but the pair of eyes that were staring at her also held hesitation, patronization, tension and nervousness. Her eyes lingered up to his smiling pale face and her heart skipped a beat or two when she felt the closeness. The only good thing about the situation was that she knew who it was but she didn't know why he was here.

Was he trying to hit on her? If he was, then it was certainly a bad day for her. Looming shadow, black butterflies, girl falling from the sky (Berry) and the whole fighting scene; yeah all scary.

She shivered again.

Neji looked at her blue eyes and her perfect features and tried to hold the urge to comment on her beautiful face that he easily used to do when he saw any hot girl but he knew that this was different… very different. Holding his composure again, Neji swallowed a knot in his throat and rose up his hand to touch her face.

Jen looked alarmed. Was he trying to hit her? Or touch her? A stranger touching her! THE BUTTERFLY WAS ENOUGH!

Though it wasn't anything except the boy again chuckled as he gently picked up the butterfly from its wings before looking at it and letting it go into mid-air, Jen watched it as it fluttered away from her sight and she let out a relieved sigh as she sensed Neji staring at her again.

She looked at him and tried to get up without touching him as he was sitting on his knees and was leaning to close to her and wasn't successful because eve though she did not wanted to admit it, the boy was slightly getting closer.

"Erm- thank you," she whispered as she tried to say something else.

Neji nodded and got up and then frowned when he heard another relieved sigh from the blue haired girl. His heart sank but his composure never did as he offered her his hand.

Jen stared at it like it was jinxed, as she was too afraid to touch it or she would get bad luck from it. Or maybe she might get cursed or like DIE! But that was of course _morally_, _literally _she might get kidnapped or he might flirt with her and she wouldn't be able to shake him off because she was bad at arguing. And then maybe he would take her silence as a yes and the next thing she knew that they were on a yacht having dinner when she notices the wild sea… and then the lavender eyed boy gets a personality makeover and throws her over the yacht and she might then _die! _Or she might find a sandy island where she would live on salt water, coconuts and her wishes to live!

Maybe she was exaggerating. Well she was but only a _little_.

It was after all possible.

Jen had no idea for how long she had been staring at his hands, probably giving him an impression that it was dirty or something (morally yes) or it was plain rude (well that was a good thing).

"Its not cursed," Neji muttered, annoyed as Jen jumped slightly suddenly ashamed of herself as she grabbed his tender hand and he pulled her up. She thanked him again as she tried to gather up her books, not making any eye contact with him.

Well the yacht thing didn't happen, she was thankful.

Apparently Neji helped which again bought a chain of suspicious thoughts in her head and totally embarrassed her because she kept zoning out and she knew that if she did that often, Neji will probably take her to the mental hospital accusing her that she had some kind of mental disorder or something.

Well that was _certainly _possible.

"Here, your stuff," Neji muttered, his voice bored. He had never expected the girl to be this _shy_. He wasn't going to do anything with her… yet. He was _just_ trying to help like any boy passing a hot girl will do. Maybe she was scared or worst at an urge to faint. The other girls would probably crack themselves up with talking like idiots and making him think like hell that how their bodies did held so much energy to talk when they ate so little.

Though the next thing that happened took Neji by surprised.

Jen whipped around swiftly as if she had gotten an electric current and glared at him in such a way that reminded him of Sasuke getting dressed as a clown in Halloween and when the other person won't give him any candy for his costume.

Ok _now_ he was exaggerating. Well he was but only a _little_.

It was after all possible and would probably a treat for him to see Sasuke's face covered in clown makeup.

He tried to control the urge of laughing because the situation had suddenly gotten serious. And if the girl was a fighter then, crucial.

"Why are you helping me?" she blurted out.

He stared at her in shock and tried to hide his blush. Was he helping her anyway? She was cute, hot and different but he can't really say that to her in her face. If she wasn't a fighter, she might get a makeover and suddenly be one and the next thing he knew that he would be in a bloody pile of bones.

Wow that sounded familiar… from where again? Oh yeah, from Sasuke and his book of sarcastic (and sometimes real) threats.

_Neji concentrate_.

"Er… it's a nice thing to help other people," he said. ARGH! STUPID! STUPID! STTUUUPPPIIDD!!! Neji… GET A LIFE!

Jen didn't seem to convince at all.

"You don't help at school… what do you want?" she asked all fired up.

Neji sighed and took a step towards her.

"I am just helping. You seemed to be in trouble when I saw you and I helped you. If I didn't help you, you would have been dead,"

"You are exaggerating,"

"Am I?"

Jen looked thoughtful for a second. Well, could a black butterfly take her life away and Neji was really her savior?

Jen shrugged at him and smiled.

"You are Hinata's cousin right?" she asked.

Neji flinched at his cousin's name and scowled. He hated her and he totally loathed her. His father despised his brother and his family and vice versa. He did not really know the reason but he remembered that it was something about his grandfather passing the will and all the property to Hinata's father.

But Neji was still richer than Hinata. Will always be… he will make sure of it.

"Yes," he replied coldly.

Jen looked at his eyes. Coldness, cruelness, patronization, hatred… all shown through his statue like composure.

Jen quietly picked up her heavy bag and walked towards the place where her cell phone was. She bent down and picked it up swiftly before staring at Neji who seemed to be lost into space.

"Neji?"

He looked at her in surprise.

"Your eyes tell a different story from what you have been showing," Jen said as she started to walk away.

"What do you mean?" Neji shouted at her back.

She stopped walking and turned her head towards him and smiled compassionately him.

"They say that a picture is worth a hundred words. Humans are more complicated than pictures and it take more time to study them. You are one example. Your face tells another story yet your eyes tell another. You are stuck in between two words. You hesitate at what you want to do and then hesitate again at what you are supposed to do. Neji, you cannot be described in words at all because even the dictionary is not enough for you. I certainly don't get you,"

And with that, she walked away leaving a very awe struck Neji behind her.

* * *

_It's easy to fight in a war and die. But it's not easy to stand helpless and watch other people get killed._

_By Ayesha Raees_

_

* * *

_

**Well hello people. I am back and i have a muse for this story again. This chapter was quite long and i hope you guys enjoyed it. Please read and review and tell me if anything if wrong with this chapter... **

**Your reviews always encourage me. So please do review! thank you.**

**I wanna tell you that the omens that Jen saw in the park, well i kinda made that up because i donot think that a black butterfly can be a bad omen... i didnt know of an insect that represented bad luck except for snakes except they arent insects neither they can sit on somebody's nose.**

**The thing about Jen is that she is very symbolic... she lives her life by judging her surruundings ... it kinda represents me as i am kind of a symolic person lol. Actually all of the characters represents me even Hinata because i blush like MAD when i meet new people! lol**

**so read and review.**

**Some naruhina in the next chapter... and some of the other gals too.**

**no promises made i guess. See ya guys soon!**


	7. Total Madness

**Love and Lies**

**Chapter 7: Total Madness**

Berry panted loudly as she tightened the strap of her helmet under the chin and jumped onto the skateboard again, ignoring the nagging knot in her stomach for food. She smiled happily, air ripping through her now opened, very messy, black hair and her clothes flew as she slide down the railing of a deserted staircase. She turned her head at her side slightly and saw Blaire following her closely. She grinned at her and Blaire scowled openly. It was obvious that Berry was winning the race and Blaire hated to lose a challenge. Berry turned her face straight, hr crimson eyes turning serious, as she jumped, did a 360 with her skateboard and landed onto the cemented platform. Her skateboard jiggled for a second, unbalanced but Berry quickly regained her balance and started to scoot down the pathway.

They had chosen a special place, which was rarely filled with people and cars. It was because that this place was supposed to be reconstructed by some company and as a huge population of today's world was lazy, it hadn't been broken and constructed yet. And it was a perfect place for skateboard races and other junk because it had a lot of fountains and staircases. Blaire told Berry that she used to skateboard there all the time and she hadn't been caught yet. It was their fifteenth race, both had an equal score and both wanted to win the final and ultimate race.

Blaire suddenly jumped from a platform and landed just next to Berry. Berry, surprised at the sudden movement, turned her head towards the redhead. Blaire looked back at her, a smirk forming on her pink lips.

There was a minute's silence as they both just stared at each other, smirks forming and their eyes narrowing deeply.

Though the intense silence was broken by a yelp from Blair as her skateboard topped over some stray rock and swayed dangerously, she was about to fall when Berry grabbed her shoulder to balance her but Blaire, thinking that she was stopping, grabbed Berry's shoulder and put all her weight on her.

They shrieked as Berry toppled off her skateboard, stumbled and fell down a nearby staircase with Blair on top, screaming in panic.

Berry landed at the bottom of the staircase with a huge bang and totally out of breath. For a good amount of time she kept her eyes closed, trying to maintain the pain at the back of her neck which spread to all over her body. From far below, she heard the pair of skateboards crash as they both toppled down, yet another staircase.

Berry felt a warm liquid escape from her mouth and she gasped inwardly and tried to move but couldn't because her body suddenly weighed heavy.

"_Oh God! Am I bleeding?" _

000000000000000000

Sasuke took a deep breath and stuffed his hands into his pockets before exhaling slowly. He looked around at the peaceful surroundings. Though it was not really beautiful around him as it was mainly a huge park and a parking area which was suppose to be broken down to make a commercial area, it was quiet and like heaven to him. He got tired getting chased by weird fan girls and in some cases, fan boys. Uchiha Sasuke needed a place to think and be alone.

Usually he would be alone but this time he was accompanied by one of his friend who was leaning against the staircase's railing and staring at the passing clouds. He looked ready to sleep.

Sasuke closed his eyes, trying to clean his head from all the thoughts that were bothering him.

"Something weird happened today," Shikamaru suddenly said.

"A lot of weird things happened today actually," Sasuke replied coolly, his eyes still closed.

Shikamaru put his hands at the back of his neck.

"Today I was punched by Blaire," he said in an uncaring voice.

"Looks like we both were victims of girls and their punches today," Sasuke replied as he recalled Berry being stopped by her friends when she was trying to fight with him.

"The new girl didn't punch you. Blaire actually did. And very hard too. And in front of everyone! It was troublesome," he replied in a quiet voice.

There was a long silence. Sasuke opened his eyes.

"You must have provoked her," he said.

Shikamaru looked away guiltily.

"No I didn't,"

Sasuke smirked.

"I know you so well that even though when you lie, I know that it was your fault,"

There was a minute silence of discomfort as Shikamaru hesitated for a minute.

"Should I apologize?"

Sasuke scoffed, stuffed his hands in his pockets and started to walk.

"Noway in hell… are you mad?" he said

Shikamaru smirked and he was about to say something when they was a loud panicked scream and then a loud crash. Shikamaru's smirk vanished and he glanced at Sasuke who looked utterly confused.

He signaled to the genius and they quietly made their way towards the crash.

They walked across the staircase when suddenly they saw two skateboards flying and tumbling down the stairs. Sasuke raised his eyebrows and glanced at Shikamaru who looked shocked.

"I think a couple of boys had a serious accident… let's hurry," he muttered as he jogged towards where the accident had occurred, followed closely by Sasuke.

000000000000000000000

Blaire was resting her head on Berry's shoulders and felt perfectly fine except for the shock in her body. But she panicked when she realized that Berry had actually taken the hits and tried to save her.

Just like her father.

She bolted up and stood up suddenly from Berry's body. She heard Berry groan lightly and pushed herself from the ground lightly. Gasping a lot, she looked hazily at Blaire who suddenly went pale.

"Oh my GOD! Berry you are bleeding!" Blaire exclaimed.

Berry blinked and shook her head, trying to clear her vision but moaned when her head hurt like hell. She tried to get up and at once was supported by Blaire. She took a deep breath and removed her hand from Blaire's shoulders and tried to maintain her balance.

Suddenly their hectic silence was interrupted by two running boys.

"Hey we heard a crash… WHAT THE HELL!?"

Sasuke and Shikamaru gaped in astonishment. Blaire glanced at them and blinked at them for a second before inverting all her attention towards Berry, who was staring at them in a daze, her mouth stained by blood.

"Blaire… I think I am hallucinating," Berry muttered, before bending down and grabbing her head. "Ow… my head hurts!"

Sasuke looked foolish but seeing her bleeding like that made him panic. And Uchiha Sasuke did not panic. It was like making Einstein an idiot and America was small. It was that different.

He took a step forward to help when Berry raised her head again, totally fine and wiped the blood from her mouth.

She sighed and rubbed her messy hair.

"I thought I was going to die," she muttered and looked at the two surprised boys again.

"Blaire do you see two idiotic boys that belong to our school standing in front of us or am I hallucinating?"

Blaire, coming over her surprise and looked at Sasuke and Shikamaru who looked slightly annoyed with a faraway look.

"Nee… Berry, I think you are hallucinating. I don't see anyone," she said, slyly.

But Berry was not joking this time like she always did. She was trying to control the pain that she was feeling inside her head because of the hit and the fact the two utterly similar boys were standing in front of her, made the situation even worst. She couldn't act weak in front of them. She just couldn't. And she didn't know whether she was hallucinating or not.

She stumbled forward and walked over to Sasuke and without another thought, poked his forehead.

And as she touched his skin and he gave an annoyed grunt and a threatening glare, she understood that she wasn't hallucinating.

And that was her limit. Arriving at Japan late last night, starting a private school, climbing a huge tree, falling from the roof, scratching her hands, getting detention, trying to pick up a fight, seeing Blaire cry, seeing Hinata cry, falling over Sasuke, running from school after it was over and going to Blaire's, skateboarding continuously and then falling from stairs… she was at her limit. The pain in her head was too much.

And she fell forward, darkness engulfing her as Sasuke caught her in surprise. The last thing she heard was Blaire running over to her side and saying something like

"What the hell did you do Uchiha!?"

000000000000000000000

_One drop of water on the flame of a candle will matter a lot. Likewise, one kind act to another can matter a lot too._

_By Ayesha Raees_

_00000000000000000000000000_

**Yosh... Done with another chapter... Hope you like it. Personally, I like writing this fanfic... but I dont know what to do in the next chapter so ideas are welcomes. **


	8. Discontinue

**Discontinuation **

**As I sincerely said in my profile, I think this story is very old and I think I should stop writing it. I haven't updated this in some time too and even though I don't have the same zeal for it as I started, I CAN complete it but I am not going to because I think it's better if it is left like this.**

**What do you guys say? If I get a lot of negative response to this, I will understand that there are people who actually like to read what happens next and I might continue it and put it in my priorities.**

**If not, I guess its good bye. I hope you like some other better work of mine. :) **

**Thank you**

**Ayesha Raees**


End file.
